They Should Know This Is Coming
by gredandforgerock
Summary: aka Harry's Revenge - After the battle Harry tries to live. But before he can advance he needs to deal with the past. How does the son of a marauder deal with a past that isn't pleasant? Right now this is a short 3 chapter story. I wanted to share what I had and when I think up some really good pranks I'll post more. Feel free to offer ideas.
1. Chapter 1

Kingsley was unable to keep the award ceremony quiet. He was sure he'd pay for that in some, hopefully, small way. Harry had been proving lately that he was his notorious father's son. He had become extremely careful of his privacy and anyone who tried to encroach found themselves pranked. Therefore Kingsley was rightfully worried about his person. He hoped that with sharing this award, even though it was public, he would see a reduction in the prank evilness. He had, after all, thwarted the idea of a ball and that should count for something. Harry was even now sitting on the stage with Molly Weasley at his side. Both had solemn faces but neither looked angry. He hoped that boded well for him as he stepped up to the podium.

"Welcome one and all." Kingsley began his first address as Minister for Magic, "We will start with a moment of silence after which the names of all who died during the battle from the side of the light will be read."

The moment passed and Kingley read through the list, "Everyone on that list will be receiving an Order of Merlin First class." He had to pause for the applause, "Next as I call your name please come up and receive your Order of Merlin Second class. This is for all of those who fought on the side of the light during the battle."

He read off another list of names, including his own name, each person received their award and a hug or handshake from both Molly and Harry. The names were called in rapid succession so it didn't take too long to accomplish the task. When it was finished he began again.

"We have all seen the posters of Undesirable No. 1 and No. 2 which bare the faces of our hero and one of his best friends. We, however, had our own Undesirable No. 1 and No. 2. The pictures we would have put on those posters are the faces of Voldemort and Bellatrix Lastrange. Undesirables had a bounty of ten thousand galleons each. Voldemorts bounty was also ten thousand and Bellatrix was one thousand. So we have decided to award Harry twenty thousand galleons and Molly eleven thousand galleons."

The crowd cheered, whistled, applauded and stomped their approval. It was deafening for several minutes while Kingsley tried to get it back under control enough to say, "And the Order of Merlin First Class."

Again the cheering started while they stood and received their medals to the flashes of cameras. Kingsley found himself at the Burrow when all was said and done. He sighed in relief as he took a cup of tea from Ginny and found a seat on the couch.

"That was a surprise." Harry took a seat next to him.

"I tried to keep it as short as possible and still cover everyone." Kingsley defended himself.

"And the money?" he asked.

"I couldn't give some to Molly and not to you." he shrugged, "Besides I got them to drop the idea of a ball along with it."

"I suppose that's a good excuse." Harry relented, "I'll just take my revenge quietly then."

Harry stood and left the minister to think that over. In all honesty Harry had only been teasing the man. But he was pushing this 'bother me and I'll prank you' idea George had given him. It would hopefully keep everyone from mobbing him.

The idea for revenge had stuck in his head in the weeks since George had helped him start his privacy campaign. It made him wonder if he could really seek revenge from those who honestly hurt him. His mind drifted. Voldemort was most responsible for the pain in his life, but he was dead. Dumbledore was responsible for a good chunk of it too, but he also was dead. The Dursleys were the third on his list and they were alive and well, thank you very much. They were now first on his list. Followed by Fudge, Umbridge and those death eaters who had escaped justice again. He'd worry about those in Azkaban if they ever got out. He had enough to begin with.

"Harry?" he heard his name.

"Hmmm?" he looked up to the worried face of Hermione, "What?"

"I was trying to ask what has you thinking so hard?" she offered with a slight grin as they were sitting down to dinner later that week.

"I doubt you really want to know the answer to that." he replied, "You may be called as a witness later."

"A witness?" She asked, "For what?"

"For what I acted like during my plotting for revenge." He replied calmly.

"It wasn't that bad." she huffed.

"What?" he looked at her thinking how would she know.

"The ceremony this week wasn't that bad." she explained, "He even got them to forget the ball."

"Oh." he understood, "No Kingsley is good. I will let him sweat for a while though. What I'm planning now will be for things that really call for revenge. Scream for it even."

"Can I help you prank the Dursleys?" Ron and George asked together.

"No." he held up a hand to forestall their argument, "Theirs will be muggle punishment not magical. You can help with Fudge, Umbridge and anyone else I can think of."

"I'm not trying to stop you." Arthur interrupted, "But you must be careful."

"We are not going to end up in Azkaban." Harry tried to assure him, "Nor will anyone be permanently damaged."

"I do hate that woman." Molly sighed, "We know they deserve much more than what they were sentenced. It was a disgrace to let them off like that. But we can't take the law into our own hands.

"Why not, isn't that what I had to do last time?" Harry quirked an eyebrow daring them to argue with him, "Besides I'm after humiliation not death or pain and they've had fair warning."

"How do you even believe that?" Hermione asked.

"Have you seen the Prophet this morning?" He asked.

"Yes it had all the articles about the award ceremony." she answered.

"But did you read the whole paper?" he asked, "Did you read the article about Fudge and his lack of time in Azkaban?"

"No." she frowned, "I didn't see it."

"Ron would you mind?" Harry asked as he smiled a very false smile at Hermione.

"Not at all." he picked up the paper and turned back to the article, "I'll just paraphrase shall I?" Hermione glared at him, "Rita asks Fudge if he is afraid of what Harry Potter has in store for him. He replied what do you mean? He has pranked people for a lot less than what you did to him. I expect your prank to be full of vicious humiliation and possibly pain. Why would he do that to me? I'm an upstanding citizen, blah blah blah. The articles you had us print a few years ago calling him an attention seeking liar, blah blah blah. I'm sorry, I'm sorry please don't hurt me, blah. Blah. Blah." he finished and closed the paper.

"Fair warning." Harry stated nodded towards Ron but still his eyes were on his female friend.

"Fine they have fair warning." she agreed, "But the Dursleys know nothing."

"If they haven't figured out that I'm coming for them its pure stupidity." Harry glared at the table, "People who do what they did should expect their victims to do something."

Harry stood and left the house to walk in the garden and cool off. Molly was the one that stopped Hermione from following, "He'll tell us in time. Let him breathe for now. We already know more than we did."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"This is the first that I've heard him admit that they had done something." Arthur answered, "Always before it was just that they hated magic and him. This is the first time he's admitted to being a victim."

"You need to let him do it in his own time." Fleur spoke to her next, "And you must understand that the person he tells may not be you."

"He has told me a few things." George whispered, "I won't repeat what he said because it was in confidence."

"See." Fleur pointed at George, "He will talk when he wants to whom he wishes to speak. You may never know the extent of what happened but be glad he has someone he will talk to."

"But I'm his friend I want to help." she huffed as she sat back down next to Ron.

"If he doesn't want your help then he won't let you." Ron threw an arm over her shoulder.

"You two wouldn't understand this part of him very well." George shrugged, "I understand what it is like to not be loved by a relative. Its not that Aunt Muriel doesn't have a good reason but it's still a similar experience though ours was no where near as bad."

Harry was calmer by bed time. When Hermione tried to apologize he hugged her and said it wasn't necessary and went up to bed. He woke up early the next morning. Molly fixed him breakfast and he left before anyone else got up. She exchanged a short worried conversation with her husband before he left or work.

Harry arrived in the alley he wanted and donned his cloak. He had no problem moving around in the area he had landed as most people were still asleep early on Saturday morning. He walked down the sidewalk and stopped outside a house and looked up. Cats and Keazels lined the porch as they had always done he smiled as the door opened and most of the felines entered. Mr. Tibbles was the last one in as he was still watching Harry through the cloak. He waved at the cat and they both left the positions they'd been in.

The next house he stopped at was the one he was looking for. The lawn was freshly mowed and flower beds were weeded. He thought briefly that maybe he left some magic behind after working them for years. After a few moments he noticed the back gate was open and he moved to look into the garden. Again the lawn was mowed but only half the flowers were weeded. To his amazement he also found Dudley on his hands and knees weeding them.

Harry almost jumped when the back door opened and his aunt emerged, "Here you are Diddykins. Some nice lemonade and a few snacks."

"Really?" Dudley sat up on his knees. Harry realized he was a much trimmer person than he had seen last, "I don't recall you ever offering Harry as much as a glass of water."

"O… of course not." his aunt stuttered, "He didn't deserve it."

"Every person deserves to have their basic needs met." he frowned at her before going back to weeding without taking anything from the tray, "I'll just get a drink of water from the hose if I need anything. You won't smack me for stealing precious water will you?"

The tone he was using with his mother was sharp and full of sarcasm when needed. She stood staring at her son for several moments before turning back to the house and going inside without answering his question. At the sound of the door clicking shut Dudley looked up and gave a grin before pulling a bottle of water from a nearby bush and taking a few drinks before hiding it again. Harry almost laughed but Dudley had begun to talk to himself.

"Ungrateful shrew." he huffed as he went back to work, "Treating some people sub-human just because they're a bit different and teaching me to do the same." he huffed and pulled a few weeds with more malice, "I don't deserve this second chance but I'll make Harry proud even if he doesn't know what I'm doing."

Harry spent the next several days following Dudley around. He was surprised at some of the places they went. First was the school. He didn't realize it was a school right away but that's what it was. It seemed to be a place where people who couldn't learn in a regular school could finish their education. One person worked with him on math, another on reading and comprehension and so on. After school there was a gym where he lifted weights and boxed. It was obvious he had been there many times before and was well liked. Next he went to a doctor's office. This was the real surprise.

"Hi Brad." he took a seat in the room.

"Dudley, how are you?" he asked.

"Good." he nodded.

"So what did you do this week?" Brad questioned him.

"Been to school, practice and I found a way to do some civil service." Dudley grinned, "I started to do part of the work around the house that Harry used to do."

"That's a good start." Brad was nodding, "Did you see your parents and how did you deal with them?"

"Dad was leaving for work and tried to pay me for mowing the yard." Dudley grinned, "I told him he can only pay me what he paid Harry. He frowned and stomped away. Mum tried to bring me refreshments while I was doing the gardens and I refused that too. I said I didn't remember her ever taking Harry anything and she said he didn't deserve it. I told her everyone deserves their basic needs met. Then I told her I'd just drink from the hose unless she intended to smack me for stealing precious water too."

"Confronting your demons." he nodded, "How did you feel afterwards?"

"I felt… better." he shrugged, "I still wish there was some way to take them to court and splash it all over the papers. They think themselves so righteous and they are the biggest abusers I've ever seen."

"Without proof we can't do anything." Brad pointed out, "We can't really call yours abuse. They spoiled you rotten they taught you wrong things but we can't call it abuse."

"I wish my memory was enough." Dudley stated, "I hope he's ok."

"Still no luck getting in touch with him?" Brad asked.

"They just say he's out of reach." Dudley answered, "The military is like that I guess."

"If he's having any difficulty getting over the abuse they'll help him." Brad offered.

"I know, but he's good at hiding when and how he's hurt." Dudley sighed.

"That in itself is a sign of abuse." Brad explained, "If the military thinks he can face too much pain they'll question it too."

"I suppose." Dudley nodded.

"What steps are next?" Brad asked.

"I continue." Dudley said after some thought, "I keep working on school to get my certificate. I work on controlling my anger issues and do a work out when I can't. Stick to the diet and don't let anyone knock me off."

"After school?" Brad asked with a smile.

"University." he nodded, "Still not sure of a field."

"Dudley I'm proud of you." Brad offered his hand, "I knew you could do it."

"I know." he grinned back, "I remember you saying I could."

"Most kids would be blaming everyone but themselves." Brad explained, "While what you did was horrible you were doing as your parents said. The fact that you recognized their abuse and was angry about that and how you participated showed you were ready to face the problems and work them out."

"I just wish I had done it on my own." Dudley frowned, "Smeltings assumed I had quit and wouldn't take me back. No one else would accept me with the record I had. Going to that alternative school and seeing you was my only way out."

"I would like to address one more thing today." Brad sat back, "You've never talked about that year away."

"Harry was involved in some very dangerous stuff." Dudley tried to explain, "There were some terrorists after him and he wanted us to hide until they were caught. I was shocked that he'd think enough of us to want us to hide."

"Because of the abuse?" Brad asked.

"Yes." Dudley looked a tad frustrated, "It wasn't the first time he saved me but it was for my parents. A couple years previous a few bad people tried to mug us. He fought them off. I started boxing after that so if it happened again I could help some."

"Were you angry that you couldn't help fight the terrorists?" Brad asked.

"No." Dudley offered a small smile, "They are so far out of my league it was laughable."

"But not out of his league?" Brad asked.

"No." Dudley continued the conversation for a while.

Harry stopped following Dudley after that. He felt that the changes he had made in himself and his behavior justified letting him off the hook. He had enough work just to counteract all the junk his parents did, Harry adding to it would just be cruel.

Petunia was easy to follow; clean house, book club, garden club and knitting club. It would be pathetically easy to get revenge on her. In fact he wouldn't have to do anything. What he would do to his uncle would trickle down easy enough. But he wanted her to pay in her own right. It had been a week since Dudley had weeded the flowers so he started in the back garden with one plant. A few drips of Neville's fertilizer had the plant very happy. A few days later he added more to the first plant and some to the second one. Harry spotted Petunia bragging to her neighbor a week later

"My flowers are spectacular." she gloated, "You really should come and see."

The woman followed her to the back garden, "My goodness they are. The blooms are massive. We simply must have garden club here next week."

"I'd be delighted." Petunia puffed up. She'd never been asked to host the club before.

Harry kept up the fertilizing until the day of the club meeting. As the ladies arrived they were shown into the back yard. Many were in awe over the display. Petunia had set up a table in the back yard and they were having tea and discussing the plants. Harry had waited until just before time to arrive before he had added the last of the fertilizer. He added enough that within twenty minutes it would begin to affect them adversely. Neville had explained that two to three drips twice a week would make the plants very happy. However if he did more that six drips it would burn the plant up and it would die. He wouldn't tell Neville he was using it to kill the plants and ensure his aunt's exclusion from the garden club.

"What's wrong with that rose." one of the ladies noticed its leaves drooping.

Petunia turned and gasped as the plant wilted and died. Behind the flower was a bag of fertilizer that wasn't a brand the club approved of. He had attended enough meetings to know what was approved. The second plant began to wilt and showed a second bag and so on until they reached the fifth plant which had an empty bag of the fertilizer. Petunia was glued to her chair staring in horrible fascination as all of the plants in her garden wilted and died.

"Well I never." one of the ladies stood, "We don't approve of that fertilizer for a reason. Don't bother coming to next week's meeting."

"If you aren't going to follow our advice I wouldn't think you'd want to." Another frowned at her.

"But I didn't." She tried, "Dudley…"

"Please don't try to blame this on the boys." her neighbor that was in the club said, "Your nephew has been gone for years and Dudley was here weeks ago."

"But…" she motioned at the bags, "I didn't…"

"Come ladies, we're through here." they all left.

During the party Harry was upstairs weaving a ribbon into the neck of her book bag. Any book that passed the ribbon would be traded with one of the trashy romance novels she usually read. His second task had been to replace the knitting bag she used with the duplicate he'd made. It would undo all her work as she pulled it out. Harry made it out of the house in time to see the flowers wilt. Petunia was crying as she cleaned up, he turned and left thinking one club down, two to go.


	2. Chapter 2

The next afternoon she left for her book club. Rather than following he entered the house. The backdoor key was still under the mat and he had plastic gloves on to hide his finger prints. He carried a small bag that contained a fine dust. He sat the bag down on the table and pulled on his second gloves. These gloves were cheap gardening gloves that he could throw away later. Just like Neville's fertilizer, the ribbon on the book bag and the knitting bag, the dust wasn't exactly magic free but it would not leave a trace of magic behind. Harry picked the bag back up and reached in grabbing the first hand full of the dust. He scattered it, and all the following ones, all over the living room including the knick knacks, furniture and especially the carpet. He continued the treatment on all the upstairs bedrooms, his old room had been converted into an office of some sort. Lastly he used it on the carpet in the upstairs hall, on the stairs, through the entryway and back to the kitchen.

He was careful to leave himself a path, he didn't want to track it and leave foot prints. He took off the garden gloves and put them in the bag and made sure the plastic gloves were still clean. The then left closing and locking the door behind him and putting the key back under the mat. He grinned as he walked away. The dust would wipe away or be vacuumed up and disappear. However, it would return; again and again, she would not have a clean house until the magic wore off, which would be months at least. He had spelled it himself.

Harry's next stop was the goblins. This was not a stop he wanted to make but if he wanted to pull off his revenge he was going to have to do it. To his surprise it wasn't as bad as he thought.

"May I enter?" he asked the goblin guards at the door.

"Wait." the guard entered and found an open teller. He waved Harry in and stayed to watch him.

"What do you want?" the goblin growled.

"In the next day or two I need to change a significant amount money to muggle and have it transferred to a muggle bank." he explained, "I wanted to know if there was one you preferred to work with."

"Unhappy with goblin service?" he goblin bared his teeth.

"Not at all, I have some muggle business I need to attend to." Harry explained, "I would let it stay with you if I could."

"One moment." he growled and left his station.

Harry watched him disappear through a door and he stood perfectly still but looked around. The door opened again and he turned back to it to find the goblin from before motioning him to come around the desk. Keeping his arms loosely by his side he moved around the desk and followed the goblin through the door. More guards were on the other side of the door when he got through, they turned and followed him. The teller goblin led him to a door and the guards followed him into the office.

"Good afternoon." the goblin greeted him.

"Good afternoon." Harry responded but sat quietly.

"Grimnok said you have muggle business and you want to transfer a lot of money." the goblin, "What is it you are going to do?"

"I'm going to buy the company my uncle works for and fire him." Harry stated clearly.

"Why would you do that?" the goblin looked affronted, "Family is everything."

Harry smiled grimly, "Even family that abuses its children?"

"No goblin would do such a thing." the goblin growled.

"Unfortunately some humans, magical or not, do abuse children." He pointed out, "If you have a pensieve I could show you some evidence."

"Let us see what you humans call abuse." the goblin snarled waving his hand at another goblin who rushed out and returned with a pensieve, "You may use your wand to pull memories, any other use and we'll kill you."

Several swords were pointing at him as he carefully pulled three relevant memories. He made sure Dudley wasn't in them. The first memory was when he was dropped off at platform nine and three quarters. Leaving an eleven year old at the train station alone was sure to be worth something. In the second memory he was seven and had gotten the eggs too brown for Vernon's breakfast. He'd been smacked around a bit and thrown into his cupboard. The last one was when he got home for second year. He was thrown into the bedroom, Hedwig locked into her cage, locks and a cat flap on the door and bars on the windows.

"I have more if you need to see them." Harry said once they had returned, he knew if they didn't think that was abuse he'd have to include memories with Dudley involved.

"Its enough." the somber goblin replied, "How many more memories like that could you supply?"

"Several years worth." Harry answered.

"How much do you need available?" the Goblin asked.

"I'm not sure yet." he explained, "I need to see if I have enough money to do it first. Can I find out how much is left in my trust vault?"

"Why not use your other vaults." he asked.

"You mean Sirius' vault?" he had forgotten he had that.

"Or the Potter vaults." he offered.

"Potter vault?" Harry looked shocked, "My parents had a vault other than the trust vault?"

"Didn't your magical guardian tell you anything?" the goblin asked.

"Hagrid told me I had a trust vault." he stated, "Dumbledore said I inherited stuff from Sirius. I don't know of anything else."

"This is preposterous." the goblin cried, "Get me the accountant."

Once the new goblin arrived he explained, "All documents were sent to Albus Dumbledore. He didn't tell us were to send them after that and all of our owls to him wouldn't even take off to find him." he jabbed a finger at Harry as he explained.

"Call the aurors." the goblin yelled again.

"If you're going to have someone waving a wand at me get Shacklebolt." Harry told them, "No one else is trusted."

"You want us to call the Minister for this?" the goblin turned to him.

"If you don't want to I will." he shook his head, "There are far too many idiots and Voldemort supporters there to trust someone I don't specifically know. He's the only auror still alive that I knew and trusted."

"Alright." the goblin nodded, "Here's the floo and the powder."

Harry took the powder and threw it in and stuck his head in calling for Kingsley's private floo. In a few seconds the man was sitting across from him, "Harry, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Can you come to Gringotts?" Harry asked, "I'm having a problem and the goblins want an auror. I don't trust anyone else."

"What have you done now?" Kingsley asked as he stood and grabbed a cloak.

"I didn't do anything." he claimed, "But the bank owls won't even try to find me."

"I see." Kingsley nodded, "Where are you?"

"Gringotts." Harry stated.

"Which office?" he asked exasperated.

"Hold on." Harry turned back and asked, "Which office do I tell him to come to?"

"Ragnok." he replied.

Harry turned back, told Kinglsey and then pulled out of the fire and retook his seat. An auror entered first and sent back a signal then Kingsley entered followed by another auror.

He smiled at Harry's look and explained, "Protocol. The minister can't floo through without an auror going first and sending an all clear back."

"Thank you for coming." the goblin Harry now knew was called Ragnok, "We think he has a mail block."

"I thought it was only on his home." Kingsley stated, "Albus said he didn't want anyone sending him a portkey by mail so he only allowed Harry's owl and a few others to get through. I had assumed Gringotts was not one of those that was blocked."

"What happens to the mail I've not been getting?" Harry asked.

"The owls just can't find you so they don't take flight." Ragnok offered.

"What do I do about getting mailed port keys now?" Harry asked.

"Just remember your detecting spells." Kingsley explained, "Do you need a refresher on them?"

"I don't know the spells." Harry shook his head, "Where they taught at Hogwarts?"

"Fifth year DADA." one of the aurors sneered.

"I had Delores Umbridge fifth year." Harry glared back, "She didn't allow magic to be performed in class. We were forced to read a first year book during that year. She spent most of her time with me in detention writing lines with blood quills." He held up his fist, "You see the lessen she wanted me to learn."

"May I see that Harry." Kingsley asked with a calm he didn't feel. He looked it over, "Did you tell anyone?"

"Who?" Harry scoffed, "She was threatening everyone, Hagrid and Trelawney got sacked, even Dumbledore got kicked out for a while. Everyone was scared of her."

"You should have come forward sooner." he sighed.

"You had already gotten a plea bargain from her." Harry shrugged, "I couldn't present evidence if I wasn't allowed at her trial."

"You can always file civil libel and assault against her." Ragnok offered.

"Have Arthur or Molly show you the spells tonight or come by my office in the morning." Kingsley told Harry after he took off the mail block.

"Thanks." Harry replied as the two aurors preceded Kingsley through the fire.

"Be careful." Kingsley admonished him.

"I'll try." he smiled back.

"I see what you mean about idiots." Ragnok shook his head, "I'm sure the Minister is expressing his unhappiness right now."

"Most people assume I was raised by magicals and know everything." he sighed, "Even Hogwarts treated me that way and Dumbledore was the one who sent me to the muggles."

"How odd." Ragnok motioned to the accountant to sit and they explained his financial situation.

When Harry left later he was very happy. He had plenty of money to do what he wanted. The goblins seem to have forgiven him for breaking in and even waved off his apology when he explained what had happened. And he had a bank account with a muggle bank that worked with the Goblins. Last but not least, with their help, he had hired a solicitor who was a muggleborn and worked both sides. He was ecstatic to be helping Harry Potter do something. Harry arrived at the Burrow in time for dinner with a smile on his face.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley greeted him with a hug, "How was your day?"

"Very productive." he grinned again thinking of Petunia's dust.

"Evening everyone." George arrived behind Harry.

"George." Molly hugged him too, "How is the shop coming?"

"It is going well I suppose." he shrugged, "Clean up is done we're down to making products and putting them on the shelves. How did your day go Harry? Angie said she saw you at the door of the bank."

"I got in." he grinned then turned to Molly, "Did you know there was a mail block on me?"

"Its on Privet Drive." she tried to correct him, "Dumbledore set it to avoid someone sending you a portkey to the house where you couldn't check them."

"No it was on me." Harry corrected her, "There was only a hand full of owls that would be able to find me. Gringotts owls would not."

"How were you getting bank statements." she frowned at him.

"I never got any." he replied, "Didn't know I was supposed to."

"I can't believe he didn't think to allow those." she huffed.

"One more thing." Harry stopped her rambling as Hermione and Ron entered, "Hermione do you know how to check mail for port keys or magic?"

"No, why would I?" she asked bewildered.

"It was supposed to be taught in fifth year defense." he frowned.

"Its not in the normal fifth year book." she shook her head, "Padma got a book from a Ravenclaw a year ahead of us and she let me borrow it to find spells for Dumbledore's Army."

"Remus taught us but it wasn't in the book." George offered, "He did it just before Christmas, last spell before the holiday. It's not difficult I can teach you."

Hermione turned to him expectantly. Harry and Ron joined them and quickly learned the spell. After they were finished it was dinner time. Arthur arrived just in time to start.

"Harry, I talked to Kingsley today, I can teach you that spell after dinner." he offered.

"Thank you but George taught us." Harry smiled.

"Good I have a few items with me so you can make sure you understand it." Arthur smiled.

"How did Kingsley know?" Molly asked.

"When the Goblins found out I had a block they wanted to call the aurors. I told them the only auror I trusted was Kingsley and I wouldn't allow anyone else to wave a wand at me. They let me call for him." Harry explained.

"Why not just go to Kingsley and get unblocked?" Hermione asked her face full of confusion.

"I was at the bank to find out if I had enough money for a project I want to do." Harry explained, "They found the block after they called the accountant to find out why I didn't already know."

"Does this project revolve around a prank?" George asked as he rubbed his hands together.

"It does." Harry grinned evilly, "But I'm not ready to talk about it yet."

Harry met with his solicitor a few days later, "Mr. Potter good to see you again."

"Mr. Smith." Harry shook his hand, "Good to see you as well."

"Have a seat." Marcus Smith sat in the chair behind his desk and pulled out a thick folder, "After my investigation I have been able to prove someone is stealing from the company. I don't know who yet. And I have approached Mr. Grunnings about buying his business. He was all ears. He's asking for only two thirds of the price you said you'd pay!"

"Pay him the full amount." Harry shook his head, "I don't want to cheat him and I think I know who the thief is. Look at Vernon Dursley's records; he gets a new car ever three or four years."

"His pay shouldn't allow for that. The only way he could was if his wife also works or he has other investments." Marcus jotted down the name and made a note, "I'll check Dursley first then I'll start at the top of the alphabet and see if anyone else is doing anything."

"Once I own the company I'm going to need someone to do interviews." Harry added, "I want to interview each employee so I know more about them, what they think about the company and any improvements they think we should make. After those meetings are done I want to start to clean house."

"You should hire an office manager." He suggested, "Someone with a business degree who knows how an office should be run. Will you be pressing charges on anyone caught stealing or just firing them?"

"Once you know who is stealing we'll get back together. We'll discuss what punishments and charges after that. When we're ready we'll contact Mr. Grunnings to see if he wants to add to the charges." Harry paused as he was hit with a thought, "On second thought pay him just the two thirds he's asking. Then when we go to press charges we'll make sure he knows he could have asked for more for the company had he been able to stop the thefts earlier. Let him know we'll provide him with any information he needs for a lawsuit to get his other third back."

"That's wicked." Marcus grinned, "I love it. So do you have something personal against this Dursley guy?"

"I've known him for a long time." Harry waved him off, "Anything else?"

"Not on Grunnings." Marcus set the folder aside and picked up another.

Grunnings wasn't the only muggle business he was investing in and here were a few magical businesses he was interested in. They worked for several hours before his solicitor brought up the last subject.

"You have an offer from Bolt Brooms." Marcus pulled yet another folder, "They want you to endorse their new broom they're calling it a Lightening Bolt. They're offering a new broom and one hundred thousand galleons."

"Tell them I want to test it out first. If its good then I want one to keep and a portion of the company with an opportunity to possibly buy more at another time." Harry instructed, "Start with ten percent and don't go below three. I also want to buy a few brooms before they are on the market."

"Would you endorse future brooms?" He asked.

"If I own part of the company and I get to test each broom before endorsing it then yes." Harry agreed, "But only offer that if it's a deal breaker."

Harry was happy with the way things were going. He was getting set to make money from the businesses he was buying and he was well on his way to making the Dursleys pay. He met with Ron and George later that week to discuss the pranks on Fudge and Umbridge.

"George." Harry huffed, "I do not want to see the two of them naked at any time. That would be punishment for the rest of us more than it would be for them. I want only them to be punished."

"Ok, ok I get it." George sighed, "You're right. We could make them think they were naked while they are still dressed. That way we don't see it."

"That has merit." Harry grinned, "But I want more humiliation than just that."

"Hermione thinks you should hex the bows she wears." Ron snickered, "Make the bow croak like a frog every time she goes to talk."

"For Hermione that's pretty good." Harry agreed, "The acne that spelled out sneak was better. Tell her to try again. Is there any spell that makes you tell the truth?"

"No." George shook his head, "If there was the auror's would use it rather than expensive, hard to make truth serum."

They talked for a while longer and by the time they stopped they had a list of pranks but nothing set in stone. Harry didn't want to rush it. The longer time it took to prank them the more ideas Harry would have, not to mention that Fudge and Umbridge would continue to worry about what he was planning to do to them or grow complacent and make it easier to get them.


	3. Chapter 3

School owls arrived a few days later along with one from his solicitor. The school owls informed them that everyone was getting a repeat year and it included book lists. The letter from his solicitor was asking for a meeting.

"We sign the papers for Grunnings tonight. Dinner meeting at a nice restaurant we're picking up the tab." Marcus Smith informed him when he arrived.

"Outstanding." Harry grinned, "No employees correct?"

"Nope just us, the owner and his wife will be there." Smith added, "He already has a business manager and we're meeting him here tomorrow morning. If you don't like him we can get rid of him, he is expecting it. Usually in this type of transaction the new owner would have someone they know and trust."

"How is his record?" Harry asked.

"I find no duplicity in his dealings." Smith opened his folder on the investigation, "He's only been with the company for three weeks. The manager before him was his father and he retired last week."

"Unless I just hate him we'll plan on keeping him." Harry nodded, "How old is he?"

"Twenty seven, he has worked for a few other companies getting some experience." Smith turned the file over to Harry.

"Looks good, so business attire for this evening." Harry sat back thoughtfully, "Where would be the best place for me to get a nice muggle suit that says I'm serious not seriously rich?"

"I know just the place." Smith smiled.

Harry returned to the Burrow with a suit in a bag, "Molly I won't be a dinner tonight."

"Do you have a date or something?" Ron asked looking dubious.

"Business meeting." Harry shrugged, "I'll tell you more later I've got to get ready."

Harry hung the bag on the door and then pulled several bags from his pockets. He resized he bags and put away the new clothes before unzipping the bag with the new suit. Once he was dressed he headed back downstairs. A series of whistles and cat calls met his entrance.

"Looking snazzy there little bro." George yelled out, "Where are you going?"

"I can't remember the restaurant name but Smith said it's a nice place." He shrugged.

"Who is Smith?" Bill asked.

"My solicitor." Harry answered with a grin.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked him with a worried look.

"I'm closing on a business deal tonight." He said distractedly as he looked for a place to stash his wand.

"Is this the broom offer?" George asked.

"Nope." Harry ended up putting his wand in an inside pocket and looked at the eager group, "I'm buying a muggle tool company called Grunnings."

"Why a muggle business?" Ginny asked, "You aren't leaving the magical world are you?"

"No I'm not leaving." Harry chuckled, he stepped out the door as he laughed evilly, "I'm revenging."

"Hermione?" Ron looked over at his girlfriend, "Does Grunnings happen to be the company his uncle works for?"

"I don't think he's ever said." She turned to him with an odd look, "But I think it's a safe bet that you are correct."

Harry arrived at the restaurant with time to spare. He waited out of sight until Smith showed then he crossed the street and approached him.

"Evening." Harry greeted.

"Good evening Mr. Potter." He stated with a cheeky grin, "Nice suit."

"Your assistant did a good job." Harry grinned back, "Are we set?"

"We are." Smith nodded and then waved, "And here is the rest of our party. Mr. Potter I would like to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Grunnings."

"Nice to meet you." Harry held out a hand.

They exchanged greetings, moved to the restaurant and were seated in a short time. After ordering they made small talk until the food arrived. Mr. Grunnings started the process.

"Aren't you a bit young to be buying and running companies?" he asked.

"I've recently come into some inheritance and I don't want to squander it." Harry explained, "I want to make some investments that will last and be productive."

"But why my company?" he asked.

"Why not?" Harry asked with a smile, "Your company is long lived, in a good industry, with good employees and potential."

"What kind of potential do you see?" he wondered if he should keep it.

"We think we could increase profit by a third." Harry explained, "We'll have to invest some more time and money into it but with a few changes I think it will work."

Investing time and money was not something the older man wanted to do, "Very well, where do I sign."

The dinner meeting had been the last in a long line of meetings for Mr. Grunnings and Mr. Smith. This final one the man had hoped to find his company going into good hands and after their conversation he was sure it was. The rest of the evening was pleasant and they left with assurance that the company would thrive.

The next morning Harry entered the Grunnings building well before normal starting time. The manager had asked for the meeting to change places, Smith felt it was a good idea and it would let the man be more comfortable in a familiar setting. Harry could watch for slip ups even if they thought the man was clean. His appointment with the manager was set early so he could enter without anyone knowing what was happening.

"Good morning Mr. Potter." The man greeted him, "I am Duane Colin."

"Mr. Colin." Harry shook his hand, "Do I have an office around here?"

"This way." The man led him to the room and Harry took a seat behind his desk.

"Have a seat Mr. Colin." Harry offered, "May I suggest we drop the formalities? You may call me Harry."

"Of course." He agreed, "And Duane is fine.

"Where do you see this company headed and do you want to make any changes?" Harry got right to the point, "I want your true opinion Duane, not what you think I want to hear."

"If we don't make some changes we're headed to bankruptcy." He stated but he was not really calm, "We're fine for now but if we don't purchase a few new machines we're going to be behind everyone else."

"I feel the same way." Harry nodded liking what he heard from the man. It was the truth, just what he'd asked for, "I'll be frank here, I know nothing about what you do but my study has shown a decrease in profits. I believe it to be two things. One we need to get ahead of everyone else and two we need to find and stop the thieves."

"That was going to be my next topic." Duane nodded, "I've been investigating product shipments and stock and we have discrepancies. But I don't know if they are all errors or thieves."

"Before I bought the company my solicitor investigated each employee." Harry offered, "Including you. However we've found three people who seem to be living above their means."

"Eric Stollic, Ben Crater and Vernon Dursley?" Duane asked and then explained, "They have the largest discrepancies."

"I think we have our thieves then." Harry grinned, "I would like to find out who they are selling the product to."

"I've got a good idea." Duane grinned producing a sheet of names and addresses, "These are the addresses in our computer system we print shipping labels from this list." He turned a few pages, "These companies do not have any orders in our database. That means we are not buying or selling with these companies."

"Excellent work." Harry nodded, "I want a copy for my solicitor. He'll be handling any lawsuits."

"He can have that one." Duane pulled out two more and handed one to Harry, "I have a few copies. I didn't want the info to disappear before I was ready to move."

"Good can you think of any evidence that would show these companies know the product they are receiving is stolen?" Harry asked.

"Not really." He shrugged, "We had a new prototype come out last spring and within a week one of our competitors had an identical item. We couldn't prove they stole it but their address is on the list and we don't sell to or buy from them."

"We'll deal with that later." Harry waved him off, "What time do employees start arriving?"

"Ten minutes." He answered.

Harry didn't show himself the first few weeks. He did, however, meet regularly with both Marcus and Duane and set up a sting operation to catch the thieves. They produced three new products, none of which worked, and with the help of the police they sent the products through the regular steps. They caught each of the three selling a new product design to competitors. They also caught them shipping product to vendors who paid them a portion of the cost of the materials. They recorded phone conversations that showed each company knew what they were doing. Finally on the day they were to arrest the subjects Harry appeared.

"The emergency personnel are here." Duane entered his office, "Will you please explain why you wanted them?"

"I don't want anyone to die of a heart attack when they are arrested." Harry grinned up at his manager, "I want to make sure they get the chance to pay for their mistakes."

"You… what… that… brilliant." Duane finally spit out his thought.

"I thought so too." Harry grinned.

"I'll call everyone to the floor." Duane left.

"Are you ready?" Marcus asked.

"Of course." Harry stood and followed him out the door.

Harry watched from a corner as employees from all over the building gathered on the floor of the factory. From the paper work he knew he had three engineers that designed product, forty people who made it, five people in the mailroom, three secretaries and six salespeople that found buyers and took orders for deliveries then there was Duane who managed it all. Harry sneered when his uncle entered the room.

"Thank you for coming." Duane started.

"Hurry up I've got work to do." Vernon yelled.

"Don't worry you're still on the clock." Duane shook his head, "As you all know Mr. Grunnings sold the company a few weeks ago. The young man who has purchased it is here today to meet you all. He is still attending school but we all know that Scotland's Waterford Academy is a highly acclaimed facility."

"Lovely." One of the other men huffed several people were frowning at the man.

"First we have to take care of a few problems." Duane waved a hand and a dozen police officers entered and grabbed the three men and handcuffed them, "You three are fired for stealing and will be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law.

Many of the people were slack jawed as the three top salesmen were arrested. By the time the shock had worn off many of them were hiding smiles. It seemed none of the three of them were very popular. They were taken to other rooms and Duane finished.

"Our new owner worked with me and police to find the people who were stealing from us. He held off his introduction until we were able to pinpoint and prove their guilt." Duane offered, "Now I wish to introduce you all to Mr. Harry Potter the new owner."

Everyone returned to work after the meeting and Harry followed Duane to the places the police were holding the thieves. Each one was in a separate room. Harry met with the police in each room and in the first two he let Marcus deal with them. In the third room Duane started the same way he had in the other rooms.

"Mr. Potter this is Vernon Dursley."

"WHAT!" Vernon bellowed and looked up sharply as Harry entered.

"Uncle Vernon so nice to see you again." Harry drawled as he walked up to the man.

"You set me up." Vernon began to yell again, "You're framing me because you hate me."

"I do hate you." Harry agreed, "I bought the company for the sole purpose of firing you. You made it easy when I realized you were stealing from it."

"How did you swindle the company from old man Grunnings?" he tried to accuse him, "You stole it."

"I purchased it with part of my inheritance from my Godfather." Harry grinned.

"The mass murderer?" Vernon screeched.

"He didn't kill anyone." Harry sighed, "He was exonerated when they found proof that he was framed."

"You burdensome freak." He growled, "After all we did for you."

"Did for me? What did you do for me?" Harry asked incensed, he had forgotten his audience by now, "Is it the beatings I should have been thankful for. Or being forced to cook, clean and do the yard work since I was five. Maybe the starvation or my bedroom, you remember the cupboard under the stairs. Is that what I was supposed to be thankful for? You should have known that once I was old enough I would want revenge. You made it far too easy."

"You're the one that killed Petunia's flowers and got her kicked out of her clubs." Vernon hissed.

"Why would I do that?" Harry asked innocently.

"You hated her too." He accused, "She tried to beat that nonsense out of you too."

"With a frying pan!" Harry spat back, "You should count yourself lucky that all I'm doing is firing you and charging you with stealing. If I started in on my childhood you'd never get out of prison."

"You ungrateful freak!" Vernon bellowed.

"When the terrorists were after me I made sure you, and your family, were hidden despite what you did to me. You've been stealing from your employer for years." Harry shook his head, "You are the ungrateful one."

"You freak!" Vernon hissed again.

"I'd rather be a freak than be anything like you." Harry replied and walked out of the room, "Just like the others prosecute to the fullest extent of the law."

"You want to talk about that?" Marcus asked when he and Duane entered Harry's office a few minutes later.

"No." Harry was looking out the window.

"What are you going to do with the company now?" Duane asked.

"Nothing has changed." Harry spun around, "You're still in charge. I am still investing the money. I may have bought the company just to make his life miserable but that doesn't mean I didn't intend to keep it and turn it into something great."

"He always said his nephew was a trouble maker and went to St. Brutis's school for the criminally insane." Duane offered.

Marcus laughed so hard he fell out of his chair, "He said that? Really?"

"He did." Harry grinned.

"He really goes to Waterford Academy." Marcus pulled himself off the floor still snickering, "His first year was my last year. I won't say he isn't a trouble maker though."

"No I think we all know he is." Duane agreed, "Trouble for anyone who crosses him."

"No trouble for those who..." Harry thought for a moment.

"I think the words you're looking for is those who abuse their positions and/or power." Marcus offered.

Dinner at the Weasleys that night was even louder and more rambunctious than a normal one. Harry had arrived with a large smile on his face. He was in an incredibly good mood. He laughed and joked until Hermione put a stop to it.

"I'm wondering what has you in such a good mood?" she asked as dessert was served.

"Are you?" he asked teasingly.

"Spill." Ron punched him lightly from the far side of Hermione.

"You remember my business meeting a few weeks ago?" He asked and they all nodded, "Well it went through and I purchased a company called Grunnings."

"Is it the company your uncle works for?" she asked pushing a bit.

"Not any more." He grinned and laughed at her expression, "We investigated the company before I purchased it."

"Who is this we that investigated?" she asked.

"My solicitor." He answered, "It was all legal. We found someone was stealing from the company. Uncle Vernon was one of three men stealing and selling secrets. Today the sting operation finished and they were all arrested."

"Well done Harry." George cheered, "But why did you worry about it being legal?"

"I didn't want to give my Uncle anything." Harry shrugged, "If I fired him unjustly he could rightly think of me as a thief at last. But I am innocent."

"What happens to the company now?" Hermione asked.

"I'm investing time and money into it and it will be growing." Harry explained, "We'll also have several lawsuits to deal with."

"Is your uncle going to sue you?" she asked worriedly.

"No." he grinned, "Not against me. I'm filing the lawsuits. The companies that the three of them were stealing for knew they were getting stolen things. They were doing it with the intent of putting Grunnings out of business."

"And he saves the day; again!" George yelled out to the laughter of the rest of the table.

"Do shut up George." Harry replied snootily but then laughed heartily.

"Now that the Dursleys are taken care of what are you going to do to Fudge?" Ron asked.

"Well wait a minute." George waved him off, "That took care of the big whale, what about the other two?"

"Well for some odd reason Aunt Petunia was kicked out of all the clubs she likes to go to." Harry shrugged innocently, "Also her house just won't stay clean of dust."

"What did you do?" Hermione asked.

A laughing Harry explained all about her flowers wilting, her knitting coming undone and the trashy books she kept taking to book club. When he explained about the reoccurring dust George jumped him.

"You said you were getting muggle revenge." He huffed, "You did magic and didn't let us help at all."

"Not really." Harry grinned in reply, "Neville made the fertilizer, you showed me the unknitting charm years ago and switching spells are easy."

"YOU!" Hermione turned on George, "You are the one that hexed my knitting bag."

"It was Fred." George held up his hands in defense, "I didn't do it."

"Then you didn't stop him." She narrowed her eyes, "I'll still get you for that."

"What did you do to Dudley?" Ron interrupted the argument.

"What about the dust?" George asked still keeping an eye on the angry Hermione, "You didn't explain about the dust yet."

"Ok so that part I did do magic without you." Harry confessed, "But that was because it couldn't have a magical signature on it. I could suppress my own so there was no lingering trace of magic for anyone to find."

"You can do that?" Hermione turned from George finally, "I didn't know anyone could do that."

"Most people can't." Arthur interrupted, "It's a rather odd twist in magic. The more powerful you are the better you are able to suppress your magical signature. Dumbledore could nearly hide his."

"Wait when did he do that?" Ron asked.

"Have you ever seen him when he would quit looking like an old man?" Molly asked, "He wouldn't look younger he would just look a lot stronger than he usually does?"

"I have." Harry nodded.

"We have too." Hermione nodded and reminded Ron, "In first year, just after you had woke up on the chess board."

"I thought that was my imagination." Ron shrugged, "You know I was dazed and I thought his aura was part of my concussion."

"It wasn't." Arthur pointed out, "That was when he let his magic run free. You've seen Harry do the same thing."

"I do not." He argued, "I'm not that powerful."

Several people busted up laughing and Arthur was grinning when he explained, "You do Harry. If you weren't that powerful you wouldn't be able to hide your magical signature. Dumbledore couldn't fully hide his."

"So what did you do to Dudley?" Ron asked once they had calmed again.

"I didn't do anything to Dudley." Harry stated and then explained when they huffed their disbelief, "I didn't. He's done a lot of good for himself. Smeltings wouldn't take him back after that year off. He found an alternative school, went to a gym to get fit and he went to a muggle mind healer."

"What for?" Ron asked confusion on his face.

"He needed help getting over his anger issues." Harry explained, "He was mad at his parents for teaching him to mistreat me. The first time I saw him he was mowing the lawn and pulling weeds in the garden. Aunt Petunia brought him out snacks and drinks and he refused them saying he didn't remember her bringing me anything. He said he'd drink from the hose unless she planned on smacking him for stealing water too."

"Harry, drinking from the hose…" she looked disgusted but didn't finish her statement because Ron nudged her.

"I followed him for several days and realized he's working hard to pull himself from the hole his parents put him in." Harry added not having heard Hermione, "If I do anything to hurt his progress it would be cruel. And I'd have the blame if he failed. Right now it's all up to him."

"I think that's the right thing to do Harry." Bill agreed from his spot.

"Still have that good moral fiber." George lifted one brow at him, "Now about Fudge and the toad."


End file.
